


后续。

by Rubbish_Heart



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Joker (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubbish_Heart/pseuds/Rubbish_Heart
Summary: 上一篇——没开完的车。
Relationships: Arthur Fleck & Joker (DCU)
Kudos: 18





	后续。

做爱怎么做？

换做平常小丑绝对不会这么干巴巴地坐在破烂的地下酒吧的床上，看着躺在被子上的亚瑟无从下手。但他做到了，在自己还硬着的情况下。亚瑟靠在枕头上抽烟，房间里连盏灯都没有，毕竟外面就是脱衣舞池，打暗炮只要身体部位完整完全不需要灯。房间里只有他忽明忽暗的烟头，亚瑟伸出腿踩在小丑盘着的腿上。“嗯？”他询问。小丑心不在焉地抓住他的小腿，手顺着宽大的裤腿往里面摸。他摸到亚瑟小腿肚的一道疤，凹凸不平，就像他嘴边的伤口。

亚瑟抽完一根烟，把它在床头柜上碾灭。小丑亲上他的脚腕内侧。呼吸喷在皮肤上有些痒，他又摸到烟盒，抽出一根香烟来点燃，他吐出一口烟：“Konck，Knock？”小丑还是在发呆，手已经摸到腿弯处。亚瑟左手拿着烟，右手在床上乱摸，之后把烟叼在嘴上给M9上了膛，他取下烟夹在手上。机械声总算弄醒了小丑，他说：“喔。”亚瑟拿枪指着他。

“快点，”亚瑟踩在小丑肩膀上，“你可以当做我威胁你。”

小丑呆了一会，放声大笑，是发自内心的那种笑容，他笑得眼泪花都冒出来，嗓音变得尖锐而沙哑。亚瑟烦躁地抽着烟瞪着他，小丑突然扑上来，让枪口抵着他胸口。他按住亚瑟的手，十指交叉，附身把脸凑近：“来啊，杀我啊，哈，听说尸体还可以保持36小时射精.....”亚瑟扣在扳机上的食指抽了抽，还是没开枪。“对这。”他扶正枪口，对准自己脑袋。亚瑟沉默地盯着他。

他们僵持一段时间，直到小丑撇撇嘴拨开M9附身亲上亚瑟。

亚瑟叹口气捻灭香烟，丢下手枪，双手捧住小丑的脸。他满身都是他最喜欢的沐浴露的味道。小丑带有占有性地亲了一会儿，手滑到亚瑟的腰上，掀开衬衣把他衣服往上推，一直推到胸口。他解开亚瑟的皮带，恋恋不舍地在胯骨处揉捏。亚瑟把腿勾到小丑的腰上，手扣上他的后脑勺，把自己往里面缩了缩。

外头声音大到他们无法忽视，亚瑟抽掉自己脑袋下散发霉味的枕头，他身子有点发热，也不知道是不是因为歌曲里的性暗示。小丑扯下他裤子到膝盖，手指在括约肌上按了按，伸进去一个指节，亚瑟皱了皱眉把腿架到他肩膀上，他的腿白得吓人，小丑扭过头去在他腿肚咬了一口。

“润滑剂？”

“没。”

“你不会想我直接操进来。”小丑解开裤带，用手颠了颠内裤里包着的东西。他看着亚瑟。后者正在发呆。

小丑把老二掏出来，试探性地在亚瑟的会阴处戳来戳去。他早就硬了，包在内裤里实在难受，不过现在比起做爱玩弄一下亚瑟到是更重要的事。亚瑟的腿非常敏感，只要他用手在上面轻轻地揉捏一圈，就能让可怜鬼硬得流水，更不用说现在他正一边安慰他的大腿内侧，嘴还在吮吸一块细嫩的皮肤。亚瑟呻吟起来，漂亮的长腿有些颤抖。小丑抽出右手来，粗暴地捅进后穴开始抽插。亚瑟差点溃不成军。

“嗬.....呃，操。”他用手遮住眼睛。小丑伸进去三根手指，带出来的液体混在空隙里，发出响亮的水声。亚瑟的身体他再熟悉不过，只要往里面多移动一下，他就能看见漂亮的腰际线弓起来，听见从喉咙里发出的愉悦的声音，感受夹着手指收缩的软肉，里面热得要死，也窄得要死，谁操进去都不会忘掉那种感觉，小丑总是笑亚瑟就像发情的动物，他自己反而更迷恋这具身体和一次次完美的高潮。快感冲上脊髓迫使他操得更深，美人发出难耐的喘息，绞得更紧，——小丑想想就感觉下半身一紧。

他抽出手指，把亚瑟的腰拖近了些，把他的腿架在肩膀上，扶正了性器捅了进去。亚瑟呜咽一声，小丑往外抽了点又往里面捅，一点一点靠着耐心操了进去。亚瑟动了动，屁股里含着沉甸甸的性器总让他感觉不舒服，他们身躯都烫得吓人，他完全张开双腿，夹住小丑的腰，却被他捞了起来，双手撑在身后。

“美人。”小丑的嗓子非常沙哑。他满头都是汗，手在亚瑟的胸上揉搓，腰动了动，性器捅得更深，“操。”一声喟叹。

亚瑟胳膊圈住他脖子，整个人坐到了他身上。小丑的手摸到他臀部，色情地揉搓那一块皮肤，他让亚瑟躺下，律动几下分开长腿，掐住腰开始抽插。亚瑟感觉自己就像在云端颠簸，喜剧演员的韧带非常好，小丑都把膝盖按在他胸口，整个人朝上，甚至还能看到一点下半身的场景；亚瑟看到小丑的东西正在随意地进出，阴囊打在臀瓣上，他操得越来越凶狠，肉体的拍打声也逐渐变大，小丑整个人趴在亚瑟身上，一只手按住他的腿根，另一只撑在他肩膀旁边，吐息混乱，死死地盯着亚瑟的眼睛。亚瑟泪眼朦胧之中还是执拗地用手去抚摸他的脸颊，——包括嘴角的伤口。如果要说什么时候小丑最像一个人类，那就是现在，他被剥夺一切，但至少还会为快感和一具男人的身体呻吟。“美人-美人，”小丑低下头说：“你太紧了....”

回答他的是拨开鬓发的手指，亚瑟突然发出一声低哑的呻吟，小小的高潮了。小丑咬住他肩膀，狠狠地插进去，两只手都搓揉臀瓣，把亚瑟腿拉得更开，犯罪王子的汗顺着发丝滴下来，粗重的喘息混杂呻吟在亚瑟耳边响起，他们接吻，嘴唇对上嘴唇，牙齿互相磕磕碰碰，亚瑟的腰越抬越高，随着哭腔的呻吟又砸下来。小丑射了他一肚子，亚瑟喘息了一会，推推身上满身都是汗的家伙。

“再抱会...”小丑的声音黏黏糊糊，“美人。”

“我真搞不懂你为什么从我们相识就喊我美人。”

“的确是美人儿。”小丑爬起来，坐在他身上。“至少比你好看，喔？”亚瑟讽刺。小丑满不在乎：“我不会为自己容貌道歉。”他不上妆的模样简直就像个增生肉瘤。亚瑟视线顺着他身体往下，虽然光线很差但是他还是能看见小丑又精神起来的东西。“啊哦。”小丑说着退后去，又一次抬起亚瑟的腿：“Round Two？”

“我想趴着。”

小丑等他翻过去，起身压了上去。

“我这话说了好几遍了。”

“那就别说。”小丑把大衣递给正在穿衣服的亚瑟。他看了眼被弄得凌乱不堪的床。“不。”亚瑟愣了一下，“——我们去哪？”他在想这床是哪儿来的。亚瑟在吧台答应了小丑之后，就被他拽到这个鬼地方来了。所以这床到底他妈的哪儿来的？亚瑟有点想吐。

在出门前小丑不知道从哪儿摸出他的围巾来，给亚瑟围一半，另一半围在自己脖子上，他比亚瑟高上不少，右胳膊就环住亚瑟肩膀，还绅士地替他开了门。外面有点冷，“跟我走。”小丑命令。

事实是亚瑟不得不跟他走。他的家被炸掉了。

“回家。”


End file.
